


Где ты, Стайлз?

by Victoria_Logan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Logan/pseuds/Victoria_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По ту сторону трубки слышится выдох.<br/>— Дерек поехал за тобой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где ты, Стайлз?

— Где ты, Стайлз?  
Голос Скотта из динамика кажется механическим и почти мёртвым. Он скрипит и постоянно прерывается из-за плохой связи, и Стайлзу кажется, что это очередной сон.  
Пересчитывая собственные пальцы, он надеется найти два указательных, но на «пяти» всё заканчивается. Щипает себя за предплечье – будто это может что-то исправить – и невольно морщится от резкой острой боли. Не спит. И от этого факта ему настолько гадко и мерзко, что тут же хочется с размаха удариться головой об руль. Отключиться. И проснуться где-нибудь в другом столетии кем-то другим.  
Стайлз разрушен.  
Как долбаный Колизей после землетрясения, только его стены раскрошены до песчинок. Он не понимает, где заканчивается кошмар длиной в полгода, и заканчивается ли он вообще. И не может верить ни окружающим, ни себе. Потому что Скотт уже вгонял когти ему в горло. Потому что Лидия уже предвещала его смерть. Потому что отец выпускал целую обойму ему в череп. Потому что Дерек почти каждый вечер засыпал его гнилой землёй заживо.  
Потому что он сам убивал. И Стайлз помнит, что ему это нравилось.  
— Твой отец поднял город на уши. Взял четыре патрульные машины и задействовал всех свободных офицеров.  
Скотт продолжает говорить, и если бы звуком можно было нанести увечья, то Стайлз уже был бы изрезан. Потому что голос друга — _почти брата, Стайлз, брата_ — это острые лезвия. Тонкие, блестящие, и настолько глубоко входящие под кожу, что кажется, будто они всегда были частью опорно-двигательного аппарата.  
Стайлз не Бэтмен. Он Росомаха. И его адамантиевый скелет целиком состоит из лезвий Скотта.  
— Он ищет тебя.  
И единственное, что может выдавить Стайлз, — это кашель, больше похожий на скрип колёс его джипа.  
Он хочет вернуться, правда. Хочет. Но воспоминания, так по-дружески оставленные Лисом, гвоздь за гвоздём заколачивают гроб с его прежним _Я_. И если от самого себя сбежать поможет только доза героина, то от остальных — полный бак и четыре колеса.  
Второй вариант нравится Стайлзу больше.  
— Я не… — хриплым после долгого молчания голосом роняет он, — не могу вернуться, Скотт. Не сейчас.  
По ту сторону трубки слышится выдох.  
— Дерек поехал за тобой.  
И Стайлз почти видит, как внутри выпрямляются стяжные пружины, и сердце слетает с тормозов. Он не уверен, что тахикардия — это нормально, но состояние собственного организма в данный момент почему-то волнует его в последнюю очередь.  
Дерек.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что имя способно оглушить.  
— Рванул сразу, как только узнал, что ты пропал.  
Стайлз прикрывает глаза и давит пальцами на веки до тех пор, пока белые фантомные пятна не взрываются фейерверком. В одном из них он почти распознаёт длинные клыки. Они кусают его, царапают, погружаются в мясо так глубоко, что достают до костей. И Стайлз не понимает: это воспоминания или очередной подарок больного воображения.  
— Даже не дал организму полностью восстановиться. Только сказал, что должен вернуть старый долг.  
Скотт ждёт ответа с минуту: наверное, надеясь, что Стайлз хоть как-то отреагирует, но тот молчит. Просто потому что иногда слова слишком царапают горло, чтобы быть сказанными.  
— _Стайлз._  
И от этого болезненного шёпота внутри всё сжимается.  
— Когда он уехал?  
— Часа два или три назад. Не знаю, где он сейчас, но… — Скотт на мгновение замолкает, и Стайлз почти видит, как он растирает ладонью лицо, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Дай ему найти тебя, Стайлз. Прекрати бежать. Пожалуйста.  
Ответ даже не успевает сформулироваться в голове, как чёрная тойота, выматерившись шинами, подрезает его у очередного поворота. Телефон выпадает из рук, теряясь между педалями, и из динамика слышится обеспокоенное _«Алло! Стайлз? Что случилось? Алло!»_  
Извините, абонент временно погряз в дерьме, попробуйте перезвонить позднее.  
Стайлз не успевает понять, как оказывается прижатым к боку джипа, только чувствует мерзкие холодные капли, лупящие по лицу и стекающие за шиворот.  
Он чувствует. Он всё ещё что-то чувствует.  
И от этого хочется по-глупому рассмеяться.  
— Сукин сын.  
Синий цвет радужки Дерека смешивается с багровыми пятнами крови на футболке, и Стайлзу кажется, что его собственные глаза сейчас – запотевшее лобовое без дворников. Он не знает, к лучшему ли это, но расплывшийся мир в нечётких контурах определённо устраивает его больше, чем кипящая ярость с примесью разочарования в глазах того, кто ему верил.  
В него верил.  
Где-то в салоне телефон разрывается голосом Джона Купера, и поставленная когда-то мелодия ядовито шипит о настоящем.  
_Я — просто человек. Я не сверхчеловек._  
Стайлз — человек.  
Стайлз — человек.  
Стайлз — человек.  
Говорят, если во что-то верить, это обязательно станет правдой.  
Стайлз не уверен, что заевший повтор одной и той же фразы в голове можно засчитать за веру, но он попытается. Потому что ничего больше ему не осталось.  
— Это так выглядит решение проблем по-стилински, да, Стайлз?  
Дерек рычит ему в лицо и, встряхнув за воротник рубашки, с силой припечатывает к дверце джипа. Ручка больно впивается в рёбра, а Джон заученным текстом просит о помощи.  
_Мне нужно, чтобы Герой спас мою жизнь._  
Стайлз не герой. И он сам нуждается в ком-то сильном.  
— Дерек, послушай…  
— Решил, что сбежать из города и жалеть себя проще? — Дерек пропускает слова, приглушённые ударами дождя о капот, и сильнее сжимает пальцы на рубашке, пропарывая ткань и ладони когтями. — Наплевать на друзей, отца. Так ты ждёшь, пока проблемы рассосутся?  
Стайлз чувствует себя провинившимся мальчишкой, которого застали с баллончиком краски у чужого массивного граффити. Он понимает, что не виноват, но стыд накатывает такой волной, что хочется зарыть голову в песок, лишь бы не трогали.  
Он не хотел. Он не хотел. Он не хотел.  
Он не хотел влипать в это дерьмо, ясно?  
— Я не могу вернуться, — усталость наваливается на него, прижимает к земле, заставляет себе поклониться, и если бы не чужие руки, Стайлз уже давно протирал бы джинсами мокрый асфальт. — Я не могу… не могу сейчас, понимаешь?  
— Единственное, что я понимаю, — выплёвывает Дерек, стискивая в кулаке воротник с такой силой, что Стайлзу становится трудно дышать, — это то, что ты как последний трус сбегаешь в нору поскулить.  
Скрежет металла на мгновение оглушает, и Стайлз видит, как сминается крыло джипа, а с чужих пальцев начинает капать кровь. Красные блики теряются в сером, и он пытается их поймать, зацепиться, собрать вместе, но вместо этого лишь оседает на колени, избитый градом чужих слов.  
Он слышит, как шумно раздражение вместе с воздухом покидает лёгкие Дерека, видит маячащие перед глазами клубы рассеивающегося пара и думает, как того, наверное, достал этот подростковый комплекс жертвы, поголовно срубивший всех, кто его окружает.  
— Ты никогда не был слабым, Стайлз.  
Дерек садится напротив, а Стайлз лишь качает головой в стороны, закрывая уши ладонями.  
— Ты никогда не сбегал от кошмаров, которые преследовали твоих друзей.  
Где-то поблизости разрезает небо молния, а следом за ней по ушным перепонкам лупит гром.  
— Ты всегда помогал подняться на ноги Скотту, найти надежду, вцепиться в неё, дать ей пустить корни и стать сильнее. Все шли за Скоттом, а Скотт в это время шёл за тобой. Что изменилось, Стайлз? Почему ты решил, что именно сейчас надо опускать руки?  
Стайлз вскидывает голову и ловит острый взгляд Дерека. Ему так нестерпимо хочется кому-нибудь врезать, что не будь его инстинкт самосохранения так развит — давно бросился бы на Дерека.  
Неужели он не понимает?  
Неужели никто из них не понимает?  
Эмоциональный клапан срывает, и к почти остывшей усталости добавляется кипящий гнев. На Скотта — за то, что вовремя не помог. На отца — за то, что влез туда, куда его не просили. На Лидию — за то, что решила, будто Стайлз нуждается в её гениальных планах. На Дерека — за то, что скидывает на его плечи груз проблем всего города. И, в конце концов, на себя самого — за то, что позволил подавить своё сознание, позволил подчиниться, позволил кому-то убивать его руками.  
Стайлз хочет завопить во весь голос, только он забыл, что сила Банши — это не его.  
— Что изменилось, Дерек? Эллисон мертва, ты в курсе? — он сжимает в пальцах клетчатые манжеты, чтобы хоть куда-то деть свои руки. — Из-за меня. Лидия чуть не погибла, пытаясь помочь. Эйден… Ты знал, что она любила его? Впервые подпустила к себе близко кого-то после Джексона. И я отобрал у двоих своих близких людей тех, кто им был дорог.  
Стайлз опускает взгляд на свои ладони и с удивлением отмечает, что те больше не пытаются разорвать на куски надетый на него хлопок.  
Пальцы Дерека на запястьях — хорошее препятствие.  
— Я даже в зеркало не могу на себя смотреть. О какой надежде ты мне говоришь?  
Дерек проводит большим пальцем по тонкой коже, почти не защищающей вены и сухожилия, и Стайлзу кажется, что в чужих глазах мелькает понимание.  
— Ненависть к себе не поможет тебе стать прежним.  
— А я не хочу быть прежним.  
Стайлз видит расплывающееся от зрачка смятение, застывший немой вопрос в сведённых к переносице бровях, и будь ситуация чуть менее хреновой — обязательно усмехнулся бы, но не сейчас.  
Нельзя выставлять на посмешище правду. Это он успел понять, как никто другой.  
— Ты не представляешь, каково это — видеть, как тебя убивает лучший друг, — его пальцы мелко подрагивают, будто ему снова очень-очень холодно. Или больно. Он не знает. Эти состояния так похожи, что он больше не пытается их разделить. — Просто стоять рядом и наблюдать за тем, как человек, которого ты считаешь братом, не разобравшись до конца в том, что происходит, просто решает, что выплывший из ниоткуда Божественный, мать его, ход — решение всех проблем. Он даже не знал, как это подействует. Убьёт только Лиса или зацепит обоих, — Стайлз выдыхает и отворачивается в сторону перекрёстка. Всего три сотни метров, которые отделяют его от новой жизни. Вопрос в том, готов ли он их преодолеть? — Скотт сказал, что хочет спасти меня. Всех нас. Очередной гениальный план, который никогда не работает. Но знаешь, что самое дерьмовое? Его нельзя винить. Потому что я сам хотел убить себя, чтобы не очнуться в очередной раз с трупом отца на руках.  
Стайлз проводит по лицу ладонями и тянет в стороны отросшие на висках пряди, будто причинение боли самому себе поможет изгнать внутренних демонов. Театр абсурда одного актёра. Но эти секундные обжигающие вспышки отрезвляют и дают Стайлзу понять, что это — настоящее.  
Он настоящий.  
— Я бы сам себе врезал, если бы это хоть чем-то помогло.  
Дерек касается его пальцев, и Стайлз видит, как по чужим венам расползается чернильная боль, будто в сердечный фарватер опрокинули бочку с тушью.  
— Бей.  
Он непонимающе хмурится.  
— Бей, — повторяет Дерек и, подняв Стайлза на ноги, складывает его холодные пальцы в кулак, прикладывая к своей груди. — Просто представь, что я — это ты. И бей.  
Где-то за спиной, пробиваясь сквозь шум дождя, снова разрывается телефон.  
_Сегодня я потеряю веру. Сегодня я не удержусь на краю._  
Стайлз костяшками упирается в чужое солнечное сплетение и понимает, что спасательный трос, удерживающий его от падения в пропасть, находится на расстоянии вытянутой руки, которой он чувствует глухие удары сердца Дерека. И когда тот кивает, Стайлз понимает, что пора.  
Первый удар приходится по касательной. Стайлз сам не понимает, как его пальцы снова собираются в кулак, а локоть по прямой уходит за спину. Второй — переносица. Третий сползает на челюсть. Четвёртый едва задевает скулу.  
Он чувствует, как трещат чужие кости, а его собственные почти распадаются на остеоциты.  
Ему не больно. Только странно видеть на себе чужую кровь.  
А Дерек стоит как чёртова скала.  
Будто это не он едва уцелевший выполз из драки с очередной неведомой хренью. Будто не им совсем недавно полировали до блеска асфальт на заднем дворе школы. И будто не его кровь сейчас заляпала всё в радиусе метра.  
Дерек просто смотрит ему в глаза. И Стайлз не понимает, откуда в этом упёртом кретине столько силы.  
Крыло джипа колет лопатки холодными шипами, а плечо Дерека своим теплом почти оставляет ожоги. Стайлз не может пошевелиться, только провожает взглядом смывающуюся дождём кровь с костяшек.  
Он ничего не говорит, но отчётливо слышит «Спасибо», произнесённое собственным голосом.  
Дерек слабо трясёт головой, стряхивая с волос лишнюю влагу, и с минуту о чём-то раздумывает. О законе всемирного тяготения или сдвигах литосферных плит. Стайлз не знает, но уверен, что это нечто до тошноты занудное или...  
— Похоронив свою семью, я не хотел видеть рядом никого.  
…важное. Очень и очень важное.  
— Был уверен, что все надо мной издеваются с соболезнованиями и сочувствием. Отталкивал их, прогонял Лору… И не было никого, кто объяснил бы мне одну простую истину. Близкие люди — регенерация. Только залечивают они другие раны. И знай я в то время то, что знаю сейчас, — может быть, всё сложилось бы иначе.  
Дерек поджимает губы, и его зелёная радужка обжигает чужую ореховую.  
— Не поступай как я, Стайлз. Не отталкивай тех, кто хочет тебе помочь.  
Он стирает с губ кровь и поднимается на ноги. Не произносит больше ни слова, но Стайлз разбирает «Не подведи меня», спрятанное за звоном ключей.  
Развилка, на которой он сейчас находится, – русская рулетка с полной обоймой, где каждое нажатие на курок становится последним.  
Пуля первая — висок — и давящее чувство вины за то, что оказался слишком слаб для борьбы.  
Пуля вторая — лоб — и разрывающий страх за то, что не смог защитить от самого себя.  
Пуля третья — рот — и металлический скрежет, ломающий кость, убивающий всё, что до этого беспокоило.  
Все последующие — рикошет, патрон за патроном выпускаемые мимо цели.  
Стайлз смотрит на ключи в своих руках и замечает, что Джон Купер молчит. Он не знает: разрядился ли аккумулятор, или Скотт попросту сдался, но точно уверен, что подаренная тишина — лучшее, что случилось за сегодняшний день.  
Чёрная тойота на развороте пересекает две сплошные, и Стайлз думает, что ему стоит сказать об этом отцу: чтобы тот не забыл оштрафовать Дерека. Оборотни тоже должны соблюдать правила дорожного движения.  
Воображаемый барабан плюётся холостыми патронами до тех пор, пока стук железа о камень не стихает. И стальные прутья решётки, в которой билось сердце, постепенно разжимаются, когда фары голубого джипа освещают сзади знакомый внедорожник с выученными наизусть номерами.  
_Я всего лишь на расстоянии шага, я всего лишь на расстоянии выдоха._  
— Где ты, Стайлз?  
— Я еду домой.


End file.
